I'm happy when you look at me
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Elias no sabía porque le dolía el estómago, todo había empezado desde que Chise se había ido con el viejo de Lindel. La casa se sentía fría, ansiaba verla pero sólo tenía que esperar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Es hermoso como Elias esperaba con mucha ansias al regreso de Chise! Justo cuando antes leía el manga, y antes de que saliera esta escena en el anime, me emocionaba el como Elias esperaba un poco desesperado. Y ahora con el anime no pude evitar gritar de emoción, creo que puedo decir que fue un poco más lindo verlo en el anime._**

 ** _Aunque disfrutó el manga pero me encanta el anime, estoy muy indecisa. ¿Que escogerian ustedes? Se que sin duda sería el manga._**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Elias Ainsworth no era un humano, ni mucho menos un hada. Era un ser que apenas conocía las expresiones y los sentimientos humanos, era como un pequeño niño que preguntaba los misterios de la vida y de quienes le rodeaba. Claro, podía llegar a confundir un sentimiento con mucha calidez con un dolor de estómago, aunque realmente no sabía de que era lo que se trataba. Eso ocurrió con la llegada de Chise a su vida, aquella chiquilla que le había costado mucho.

Sin embargo, ese dinero ya no tenía importancia alguna cuando vio el tesoro que consiguió en aquella subasta, una chica sin igual de cabello rojo y ojos esmeraldas, una nueva aprendiz y algo curioso, era la primera vez que utilizaba la palabra "esposa" para ella. Sentimientos que nunca había conocido, los había encontrado con ella. Podía empatizar con algunos humanos, sin embargo, no podía sentir lo mismo que ellos. Con su pequeña aprendiz y esposa Chise Hatori, había comprendido la mayoría aunque ella prefería permanecer en silencio a su lado.

Era una sorpresa para todos el como la trataba, todos creyeron mal pensando que tener una aprendiz será alguien muy estricto y la verdad si era así pero mostraba una cierta atención, más de la debida, un poco cariñosa. Y es que aquella chiquilla había llegado a su vida en el mejor momento, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía alejarse de ella. Y aunque lo quisiera, nunca quisiera alejarse de la mano que ella le brindaba con una gran sonrisa.

No sabía el porque su estómago empezaba a removerse en su interior, había muchas cosas que no sabía. Y más cuando su pequeña aprendiz se tuvo que ir a la tierra de los dragones con el anciano de Lindel. Claro, no podía negarse cuando sabía que el plan de Lindel era crear el bastón para Chise, tuvo que dejarla ir aun cuando sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, quería que su querida aprendiz fuera una maga aun más fuerte.

Quería que aprovechará todo el tiempo que le quedaba, tenía planes a futuro con ella.

 **-Ten cuidado y regresa cuanto antes...**

Fue lo último que había dicho cuando la vio montada en aquel dragón, junto con Ruth, fue la última vez que la había visto. Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento se había instalado en él, sin la presencia de Chise su dulce hogar se sentía muy oscuro y frío. Aún si prendia la calefacción y prendia las luces, no era suficiente para poder mantenerse cálido.

Aún si Silky le hacía una poca de compañía, nada llegaba a compararse con lo que sentía. Tal vez algún día pensó que si Chise se cansara de él o descubriera que era realmente y al no aceptarlo decidiera irse, no la detendría y podría regresar a tener una vida tranquila.

Pero se había equivocado, no podía tener esa paz y tranquilidad, al contrario, se sentía un poco nervioso e inquieto. Quería verla y saber que estaba bien pero tampoco quería molestarla cuando estaba haciendo su bastón, lo menos que quería era que todo saliera mal. Tuvo que guardar la calma a pesar de que había tenido un par de invitados no deseados.

 ** _"La apartaras de tu lado si no le das su espacio"_**

Era lo que había escuchado de aquel hechicero entrometido, no quería que Chise se apartara de su lado, su estómago le decía que no debía dejarla ir. Varias veces había tenido que entrar a la habitación de Chise con el deseo que ella estuviera ahí estudiando y así podría preguntarle pero no está ahí.

Suspiraba, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchos remedios que realizar y muchos pedidos que entregar pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no tenía motivación alguna más que la de mirar al cielo y ver como las estrellas se alzaban.

 **-¿Elias?**

 **-¿Chise? Porque...**

Una voz conocida y que tanto ansiaba escuchar le hablaba, con curiosidad se acercó al pequeño bebedero para aves, donde vio a su querida aprendiz. Algo dentro de él, le llenó de alegría al verla ahí, escuchar a Lindel cantar fue la respuesta de su misterio.

 **-La casa se siente fría sin ti, aunque es verano y tengo el hornillo encendido** -Había sido sincero como siempre, ver como la mirada procupada de su aprendiz cambiaba.

 **-Prometo ir lo más rápido posible...**

 **-Por favor Chise...**

No sabía como sonreír y era la primera vez que lo ansiaba. Cuando ella se tuvo que marchar volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado. Aunque hasta hace poco le había sido algo absurdo y desinteresado, ahora miraba con atención y con un aire esperanzador. Algo dentro de él, específicamente en el estómago, se sentía algo cálido.

 **-Porfavor regresa cuanto antes Chise** -Antes de regresar a la casa había hablado una vez más al aire, esperando que sus palabras le llegarán a ella.

Y es que Elias no podía soportar un día más sin ella, aunque habían sido cortos días pero la quería a su lado. Sólo esperaría o iría por ella. Mientras tanto, seguiría investigando el porque su estómago se removia tan inquieto y desesperado. Probablemente sea un malestar normal, como si de un humano se tratará.

Sólo seguiría esperando...

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Saben, no es de que me de flojera escribir de ellos dos, es simplemente por que a veces ni encuentro algo interesante de que escribir. ¡Simplemente la historia es demasiado buena como para escribir de algo! Se los juro que si leen el manga quedarán tan satisfechos como yo quedo cuando vuelvo a leer el manga._**

 ** _Aunque claro, de vez en cuando me pongo a ver de nuevo los capítulos. ¡El anime y el manga es lo mejor!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 28 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
